Teary Eyed Goodbye
by SarahForReal
Summary: Kurt is leaving for NYU. Blaine must stay in Lima to finish High School. This is their goodbye. Fluffy Fluff Fluff ONE-SHOT


**These things are just pouring out of my brain lately. A post I saw on Tumblr inspired this one. It was gifs made to look like Kurt was saying goodbye to Blaine at the airport. Kurt was head to NYU while Blaine was staying in Lima for his senior year. This is how I saw it.**

**I do not own Glee and if I did, I would make it appear on HBO late night T.V from the stuff I would add ;)**

* * *

><p>July 27, 2012<p>

I was leaving for New York today. After a crappy start to my senior year, what with losing the lead in the school play to Blaine, not winning the school election, Sebastian trying to get with Blaine. I just couldn't win.

Luckily New Directions did a spring musical that I did get the lead in, also we won nationals and also Brittany decided to make me Vice President. With all of that to put on my resume for college, it was no surprise I got into NYU.

Once I found out I got in, I was over the moon. My senior year automatically became magic. I felt like I was king of the world. Blaine was more than supportive even though he wouldn't be going to New York with me, at least not right away. He still had one more year of high school left. Afterwards he would be joining Rachel and I in the city that never sleeps.

The summer flew by as well. Blaine and I did all of the couple things. We went to the park to have picnics, took walks on the beach at sunset. We also went to amusement parks, fairs, and the whole 9 yards.

It was a perfect summer. Only one small problem; it is all over now. We are standing in the middle of an airport clinging to each other. I had already said goodbye to my dad, Carole and Finn. Blaine was the only one left.

"I love you Blaine, don't worry about the guys in New York the best one will be waiting for me in Ohio. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the entire world." Kurt cupped his faced and planted a hard kiss to his lips. Blaine just sobbed harder.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kurt. I don't know how I am going to survive walking down the halls without your hand in mine. I don't know whom I am going to serenade during Glee club. I don't know who I am going to sneak out of class and make out with under the bleachers." Blaine was choking back more sobs. The longer he and Kurt stood there, the harder it was going to be to not throw Kurt over his shoulder, bring him back to his house, and never let him leave.

"Last call for Flight 3304 to New York City. Last call for Flight 3304 to New York City", the lady over the intercom stated. They looked at each other and launched themselves towards the other. They attacked each other lips with such ferocity they almost fell over. They were kissing and running their hands over each other.

Burt cleared his throat and they broke apart. The floodgates opening again and they hugged and gave each other a chaste kiss. Kurt turned to leave but Blaine pulled him back by the hand he was still holding. They kissed again. Blaine moved his face a fraction of an inch away, his lips still barely touching Kurt's "I love you Kurt, only 95 days until you are home again. Don't worry about me, have fun and I will be here waiting when you return." Blaine sniffed and looked at Kurt in his eyes.

"I love you too Blaine. These 95 days will tell us if we will make it. We WILL survive this Blaine. We will Skype every single night, I will call you every morning and text you all day. I love you Blaine, you are it for me, I hope you remember that." Kurt kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"You don't need to do that Kurt, live your life, I will wait." Blaine said sadly. "Don't you get it Blaine, you ARE my life. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt looked into his hazel eyes and smiled. They were filled with so much love it made the gates open once again.

They hugged and just like that, Kurt disappeared through the gate and boarded his plane.

Blaine just hoped Kurt found what he slipped into his pocket.

* * *

><p>While taking his seat, Kurt felt something fall out of his back pocket. It was his IPod.<p>

_Hmm I thought I put this in my carry on. _Kurt said to no one in particular.

He plugged in his headphones and turned it on, preparing for the 2 hour flight.

When he looked at the screen he saw Blaine's face. It was in a video, one he had never seen before. He immediately hit play. As soon as it started his sobbing started again.

It was Blaine sitting in Kurt's room. Blaine was wearing nothing but a pair of McKinley High sweatpants. The hickey on his neck, which was present today at the airport, made Kurt realize Blaine made this video that morning while Kurt was still asleep.

"Hey babe!" Blaine said smiling and waving at the camera. "You obviously found your IPod or you wouldn't be watching this right now." He laughed and had his beautiful smile that Kurt could never get tired of, on his face.

"You are on your way to New York and I could not be more proud of you. You persevered and achieved one of your dreams. You are so talented Kurt and NYU or any school would be stupid not to accept you. I can't wait to hear all of your amazing stories; for you to make new memories. You are going to take New York by storm. You will be having so much fun you will forget about little old me and that's ok. I will be waiting for you when you return in just over 90 days." Blaine's voice was cracking every now and then. He was holding back tears.

"We will get through this, you want to know how? We are strong. We are unbreakable. Even though we will be hundreds of miles away, our memories will keep us close. No one can take those away from us. Want to know my favorite memory of us? It was this past Christmas. We were already out of school." Tears freely flowing down his and my cheeks.

I was fairly certain I knew what memory he was referring you. It was my favorite also. "We decided to go ice skating at the park; just you and me. After many attempts to skate on your own, you just latched yourself to my side. I was nowhere close to complaining. After about 2 hours we called it quits and went to get Starbucks. You got your normal Grande Non-Fat Mocha while I was being adventurous and got a Peppermint Hot Chocolate." The other passengers were giving me weird looks by this point.

"We just walked around after that. Holding hands and sharing stories, dreams, and planning the future. We have always talked about our dream house and I want it now more than ever Kurt. I want to spend the rest of my life making plans with you and growing old doing so." Blaine sniffled again and continued.

"If you looks in your pocket, there is another surprise for you." Blaine sat waiting, like he could actually see me pulling the box out. As I pulled it out, I noticed it was a Tiffany's box. With trembling hands, I popped the top open.

Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a band of diamonds wrapped loosely around another band that was plain, no diamonds on it. Engraved on the inside he could see the words "Always and Forever". I chocked out a sob and Blaine started talking again, as if he could see him.

"I hope you like it Kurt. It's not an engagement ring, because this would be a lame way to propose, but it IS a promise ring. A promise that I will wait for you, that I will love you unconditionally, I will trust you and make you proud of me. A promise that this will work and could never break us; but most importantly it is a promise that I love you, with all that I have, always and forever." Blaine was shaking and staring straight into the camera.

I slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and just stared at it. I couldn't believe it. "Kurt I love you and call me when you land. I am so proud of you Kurt, I hope you understand that, and I don't resent you for leaving, I couldn't be happier for you. Yeah it sucks but all I want out of life is for you to be happy. Enjoy New York, I love you Kurt, so much. Oh and I have been making these videos all summer. There are 95 of them and one will be unlocked automatically each day." Blaine was waving and smiling at the camera. The video ended and I couldn't breath.

The video, the ring, it was all too much. I hit replay and the video started again. I watched it over and over again for the entire flight; looking between my IPod screen and the ring on my finger. I couldn't wait to watch the rest of the videos over the next 95 days.

* * *

><p>He was hesitant about leaving Blaine behind. He thought Blaine would find someone better. Kurt now knew those worries were stupid. Blaine had his entire heart, and he had Blaine's.<p>

After that video Kurt was certain of one thing. They could survive anything, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE this one-shot. I feel like it captures their relationship pretty well. I churned it out in about an hour. You can probably tell but it's w.e this has been in my head for a while now and I was finally inspired last night! I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**My editor is amazing and is putting up with me sending her like 4 stories in less than 24 hours. I owe her my life.**

**My faithful readers, I appreciate you all so much. These are the inner workings for my mind meshed with my heart full of Klaine.**


End file.
